


Bestest Big Brother

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Dis loves her boys, Egg hunting, Fili is the best brother, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli wants his little brother to have a good egg-hunt. That's really all, this is very short and (hopefully) sweet and fluffy. Dis POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestest Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Khim_Azaghal about egg-hunting and felt a bit nostalgic. And of course my mind always goes to Fíli, so I had to write something about Fíli as a little egg-hunter.

Every year for the spring equinox, the dwarves of the Ered Luin hid eggs and small presents for their dwarflings. No dwarf would admit it these days, but the tradition stemmed from the men in Dale. In Thror’s time, it had been small family affairs. These days Thorin yielded the great hall, from which he ruled, to a small committee headed by Dis, which hid the eggs and presents for all the dwarflings.

Bofur and Bifur worked all year to make the gifts; and the week before the equinox saw an unusual number of dwarf women scaling the hillsides hunting for flowers. That was a tradition they had taken from the men in the Blue Mountains; they would use flowers cover part of the egg while it was dyed so there would be flower shapes on the eggs. More traditional dwarves painted runes and geometrical patterns on the eggs.

After one busy day in the committee, Dis came home drained. But even so, she noticed that her oldest didn’t look as happy as the other dwarflings in the mountain.

Kíli could barely conceal his excitement. Throughout dinner he tried to get information from his mother, but before she could even deny his requests for information, he was already going off again, remembering all the eggs and the excitement from the previous year.

When Nali brought the little imp to bed, Dis asked Fíli to help her with the dishes. He did so without complaint. Once they were in the kitchen she ruffled his hair. He looked up at her in confusion.

“Little Jewel, what’s on your mind? Aren’t you excited about the egg hunt tomorrow?”

“I am …” He claimed, as always not wanting to hurt his mother’s feelings. “But … Kíli is so excited and he’ll just end up sad again.”

“Oh.” Yes, she remembered. Kíli’s eyes were sharper than those of any dwarf she knew, and she could never hide anything from him at home, but he got too excited during the spring equinox and last year, he found fewer eggs than any other dwarfling.

Fíli bit his lip. “I don’t want him to be sad.”

“My darling.” She bent down to give him a kiss. “Maybe you can hunt the eggs together?”

Her blonde son perked up. “Is that allowed?”

“Sure it is.”

***

Kíli was the one who tried to resist the next morning.

“I don’t need help!” he protested when Fíli declared he wouldn’t take a basket, he would share with his brother.

“I know you don't, little one,” Fíli soothed him, much to Dís amusement. Fíli was so precocious. “But it’ll be more fun to do it together, no?”

Kíli looked up at him with his large eyes. Apparently he was convinced by what he saw and nodded. He clutched the basket firmly in his own chubby little hands though.

Dis and Nali both chuckled. As if Fíli wouldn’t give him everything they found anyway.

Fíli proved once more what a wonderful older brother he was. As they went on their hunt, he managed to subtly curb Kíli’s excitement, always calming him down when he was about to run around aimlessly. 

More than once he gently steered Kíli to an egg or present he had already spotted. Soon Kíli found them all by himself and his delighted laughter echoed loudly through the hall.

Fíli had to go and fetch a second basket anyway. He was outraged when Dis swooped him up and gave him a big kiss.

“Amad! Put me down! Everybody can see!”

“Everybody can see how much I love my little jewel, the bestest big brother in the world.”

“Best brother,” he corrected her indignantly, kicking at her belly. She laughed and put him down. 

As she watched him run back to his brother, a large arm curled around her waist.

“I thought I was the bestest big brother in the world.”

“Thorin! Of course you are, you … PUT ME DOWN!”

Thorin laughed as he held her up. “Everybody can see I have the bestest little sister in the world.”

She did her best to act as indignantly as Fíli had, but she was inwardly weeping with joy to see her brother in such a good mood. 

The dwarves around them were laughing, especially once Fíli’s scandalized command “Put my mother down!” rang through the hall.


End file.
